


Family Dinner

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the where or what that makes Thanksgiving dinner, it’s the who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #415 "thanksgiving"

Ducky woke to someone gently shaking his shoulder, and realized he’d fallen asleep at his desk. “Jethro? What time is it? Did you—?”

“Ran down all the leads we had,” said Gibbs. “Waiting on one of Abby’s doo-dads to kick up a new one. In the meantime, we’ll have dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“And you’re _sure_ this is clean?” Bishop was asking, helping Jimmy spread a cloth over one autopsy table. Tony and McGee carried containers of take-out food, and Abby was reconfiguring a computer to alert them when her ‘doo-dad’ was finished.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Duck,” said Gibbs.

Ducky smiled. “Indeed.”

THE END


End file.
